The Vixen
by Tya Katrine Bell
Summary: Nani, you wanna do what?" "I have to adopt you kit, my clan is coming and there is no telling what they might do otherwise."


The Vixen

By: Tya Katrine Bell

Disclaimer: I make no claims to owning any character or idea contained in the manga or anime with the title Naruto, all character/ideas contained in the story so titled are the property of Kishimoto-san and respective publishers. I write this work of fiction purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Chapter 1 Mindscape Adoption

"Naruto, you are not leaving this hospital. No matter what you say you're still injured." Tsunade yelled at the struggling blond boy lying in the hospital bed. Well actually, he was tied to the hospital bed. He was tied to the hospital bed with the same restraints that all medic-nins had to use on uncooperative ninja patients.

"I'm fine, I feel great, and I don't need to stay in the hospital any longer. The stupid fox healed me all up. Now let me go baa-chan. I'm telling you the truth." The blond boy said continuing to struggle.

"No, you are going to stay here. Until I'm satisfied that you really are better you will remain in that bed and rest, and if I have to knock you out to get you to rest I will." The Godaime Hokage said glaring at the other blonde-haired person in the room.

"Geez Dobe, can't you even listen to what you're told to do. If you don't stay put you'll end up hurt even worse and then we'll have to wait even longer before we can go on another mission." A dark haired young man said from against the wall opposite the bed where the struggling blonde-haired person lay.

"Yeah Naruto, Sasuke-kun is right, the longer you fight the more time you have to stay here." yelled a pink haired kunoichi standing near the dark haired boy. "Besides it's your own fault for getting hurt in the first place. Kakashi-sensei told us to stay put and you didn't listen."

"I heard women and children screaming, Sakura-chan I had to save them. And I did too." The blonde-haired person replied.

"Yes you did Naruto, and it was a very brave thing to do. However, you were seriously hurt by those other ninja and we barely got you back here alive. Now I think you should do as Hokage-sama says and rest for a little longer, it's only been a day," replied an older gray-haired man leaning up against the wall nearest the door.

"If I promise to stay here for now will you untie me?" Naruto asked the blond-haired Hokage.

"If I have your word that you won't leave here until I give you permission," the Hokage said with a stern expression.

"I promise not to leave the hospital until I have permission. I give you my word. Now can you please untie me?" Naruto whined yanking at the restraints again.

"Alright." Tsunade sighed and moved to release the struggling genin. After she had removed all the restraints and put them away, she covered Naruto back up and turned to the others. "I think we should let him rest." and she shooed everyone else out of the room. "Now I want you to rest Naruto and I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

"Alright baa-chan I'll see you in the morning." he sighed as he lay back and started to drift off to sleep. The fox may have healed him but he was still a little tired. He would try to get out of here tomorrow when baa-chan came back.

Naruto found himself before a familiar set of bars as soon as he fell asleep. Beyond the bars were a pair of glowing red eyes and a giant set of razor-sharp teeth.

"What do you want fox. I'm trying to get some sleep here." Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi.

"I need to talk to you Kit. There are a few things that you and I need to discuss as soon as possible." The Kyuubi said looking into the eyes of his vessel 'I hope everything works out for the best with this' he thought before continuing. "Now, first, the time has come for me to tell you a few things."

"What kind of things?" the blond asked looking up at the demon fox before him.

"First of all, I've decided to adopt you into my family. Since you're the only chance I have at ever having more family, and I miss having family."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. What are you talking about you want to adopt me. You hate me, why would you adopt me?"

"Well, see it's like this. The rest of my clan is coming here and the best way for the both of us to survive is for you to become my kit. And also I've really been impressed with all the crap you put up with and how you never give up on anyone, so yeah that's why." Kyuubi finished lamely

"Your clan is coming here? And why is you clan coming here?" Naruto asked slightly panicked that foxes would attack Konoha again.

"Well, the leader of my clan needs to talk to me about a few things and so my clan is coming to check up on me and find out what happened. After they hear what happened some of the clan may want to kill you to try to set me free. However, if I adopt you then they'll see you as part of my family and they'll have to leave you alone. Its clan rules, they wouldn't dare to attack the kit of a clan member."

"Okay, so what would I have to do to be adopted by you?" Naruto asked looking up at the still glowing eyes. He was one of the few in history that would be able to claim later that he had seen the Kyuubi no Kitsune totally flabbergasted.

"No argument, no fighting just what do you have to do?" Kyuubi asked in astonishment. "I was sure that I would have to argue with you longer in order to get you accept this."

" Well, it's not gonna hurt me or anyone else is it so why should I argue, sure you're doing it to save your own ass but you're saving my ass too so what do I have to do?"

"I have to swallow a drop of your blood and you have to swallow a drop of mine then you and I have to mesh some of our chakra. Then we'll smell similar and our chakra will be more alike."

"So I'll become part demon?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, kit. I am not really a demon. That is just a name the humans gave me to make me more fearsome. I am incredibly powerful and I am the strongest of the tailed beasts. I am also the only fox to achieve nine tails. But that does not make me a demon."

"So you aren't a demon? Then why did you attack our village? What could we have possibly done to one as strong as you to make you try to wipe us out?" Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face as he looked up at the fox.

"I'm sorry kit, I honestly don't remember any of that, the last thing I remember was walking toward your village in a search for something and then I awoke here."

"So why did you hate me so much, if you aren't a demon then why did you hate humans so much?"

"That, kit is a story for another time. It's getting rather late and if you really want to get out of here soon it's probably best if you get some rest so why don't we go ahead and do this adoption ceremony and I promise to tell you my reasons for hating humans later. Is it a deal?"

"Alright, but I want your word." Naruto said as he slowly approached the bars of Kyuubi's cage.

"I give you my word kit that I'll tell you my reason for hating humans soon."

"So how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked standing right in front of the bars now.

"You bite your thumb, like you do for those summons and I'll bite my paw. Then you put a drop of blood on my tongue and I'll do the same. Then you call up a small amount of chakra and I'll do the same. Then we push them together and they should meld. Now before we start this, I have to warn you that this may hurt, but an added benefit is that it will make it easier to call up my chakra." Kyuubi said wanting to be truthful with his soon to be son.

"Alright, ready. Let's do this." Naruto said before biting his thumb and putting his whole arm through the bars.

'This child is amazing, even though he knows this may hurt he is still willing to do this.' Kyuubi thought as he brought his paw up to his fangs and pierced it then he stuck out his tongue and caught the drop of blood from Naruto's thumb before forcing his paw past the barrier of the bars to let a drop of his blood fall onto Naruto's tongue. Then he quickly pulled back his paw before it was burned by the barrier any worse.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern when he saw Kyuubi's paw smoking from the contact with the barrier.

"Fine kit. Now are you ready?" Kyuubi asked calling up a small amount of chakra, "Your amount has to match mine for this to work."

"Okay," Naruto replied calling up his own chakra and matching it to the amount that Kyuubi held.

"On three then," Kyuubi said holding up his paw where the chakra was concentrated. "One," Naruto raised his palm holding the chakra and pushed it through the barrier, "two," Kyuubi moved his paw until it was almost touching Naruto's, "three." With that the two pushed their chakra together, the resulting explosion knocked Naruto into the wall behind him and even managed to push Kyuubi back several feet. After shaking off the monumental push, Kyuubi looked with concern at his newly adopted kit. "Are you alright kit. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Naw, just a little shaken up." Naruto replied, pushing himself to his feet and cracking his neck. He looked up at Kyuubi with a foxy smile on his face. "Did it work?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, your whisker marks are more pronounced now but that is the only difference I see, come closer so I can see you a little better." Kyuubi said once again approaching the bars of his prison.

"Well," Naruto asked as he stopped before the bars, "is there any difference?"

"Nothing appearance wise, other than the whisker marks, but your scent is similar to mine. Call up some chakra; lets see if that worked as well."

"Alright," Naruto replied calling up a small amount of chakra. "I don't feel any different," Naruto continued, not really looking at what he was doing.

"You may not feel different, but there is defiantly a difference." Kyuubi said looking at Naruto's palm where he had gathered the chakra.

"What are you talking about…?" Naruto started, and then looked at the chakra that he had gathered. "It's purple, my chakra was blue, why is it purple?"

"That is the combination of both of our chakras that is why it's purple." Kyuubi answered Naruto's question. "Now, its time for you to get some sleep, you need to be well rested for the arrival of my clan. Sleep well kit. We'll talk again in a few days."

"But I'm not sleepy," Naruto mumbled, half-asleep on his feet already.

"Of course kit. I'll see you soon." Kyuubi replied using some of his chakra to push Naruto's conscious back to his body so he could sleep peacefully.

Of course, the explosion of chakra had some consequences in the real world as well. They weren't far reaching but they did affect several people on the floor and caused some of the doctors to decide to kick 'the Kyuubi brat' out of their hospital.

Naruto awoke to find several doctors standing in the doorway glaring at him, "We want you out of our hospital, demon, you've caused enough trouble." The head doctor hissed.

Naruto didn't bother attempting to defend himself he just pushed himself out of bed and started to gather up his belongings. He stuffed everything in a plastic bag and pulled on his clothes before turning and walking through the door past the still glaring doctors.

"Please tell Hokage-sama that I went to my apartment, because they gave me permission to leave." Naruto said quietly to one of the nicer nurses as he passed. She nodded her head and watched as the boy walked calmly out of the hospital.


End file.
